


Power Struggle

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: They look at each other like two lions in a cage. An unequivocal power struggle between them.





	Power Struggle

Dean Winchester doesn’t trust people easily. At this point, he and Sam are completely different. His little brother tends to see the gray world and believe in the best of people. 

No. Dean Winchester is a man who prefers to trust on his hunter instincts. He usually sees the world in black and white.

For that reason, he doesn’t trust the man sitting in the chair in front of him.

They look at each other like two lions in a cage. An unequivocal power struggle between them.

Nevertheless, they are able to have a little fun.

It all started a week ago on a night in the bunker and after much whiskey – a good one of course. The sexual prowess of the two men quickly became the subject of the night. And consequently, a reason to challenge between them.  

The result: Sam is impaling himself on Dean’s cock while Ketch watches.

They’re in the Bunker’s library. Dean has a naked Sam on his lap with Ketch sitting in a chair facing the brothers. Sam’s beautiful ass on display.  

His little brother’s body shudders and his asshole tightens on Dean’s cock, who closes his eyes for a moment to enjoy the pleasure he’s feeling.

Sam's ass wraps his dick like a glove. The great pressure around it increases his arousal, not to mention the psychological part of the act – the feelings of domination and possession towards his brother.

It’s gonna be hard, but he must hold on until Ketch comes first. He doesn't intend losing the bet. And Dean is a gambler, one of the best by the way.

He opens his eyes and sees the bulge in Ketch's pants, although the man hasn’t made a move yet about it.

Dean’s hands squeeze the ass cheeks that are moving sensually up and down on his lap.

Dean knows the man can see Sam’s little asshole impossibly stretched around his big cock. He also knows what this looks like, after all Sam already rode him in front of a mirror. It's a stunning image, and Dean will use all his tricks against Ketch.

He meets Ketch eyes again while splitting his little brother open with each hard thrust. Sam continues moving up and down on his cock, and the synchrony is perfect between them. Just like when they’re hunting.

Ketch still doesn’t move, and Dean thinks it's time for a change of tactic.

“You know, Ketch, my brother’s asshole is like a fucking vice grip on my dick right now, man.” He deliberately opens Sam's buttocks with his hands, exposing his brother even more.

It works. Finally, Ketch moves his right hand to his groin. Then he slowly undoes his belt and opens the zipper.

“I've never fucked anything tighter, even after years fucking him at least twice a day.” Dean teases more while he shifts his hands to his little brother’s hips, helping him get a constant rhythm going.

Ketch releases his hard cock from his black underwear and looks defiantly at Dean, who without any ceremony observes every detail of the exposed member. It’s symmetric, thicker at the base, with a few veins visible, and maybe half an inch thicker than Dean's.

But he has nothing to be ashamed of in this department. In fact, Dean is very happy with its nine inches, which has already made many happy partners, although it currently satisfies only Sam.

Ketch resumes his indifferent expression, but Dean watches the man's dick jump in response. Subsequently, Ketch begins caressing his dick, and his attention is now turned to Sam’s wet entrance around his big brother’s aching cock.

Dean decides to spice things up a bit slamming his cock into Sam hard and moving him up and down on it. His little brother lets out a scream as his length works its way inside him.

“Fuck!! So fucking huge, dude!!” Sam says, his voice a little too high. He’s stretched out across Dean’s lap, fucking himself on his brother’s cock.

Dean sees Ketch spreads the precum around the head of his cock, stroking it then.

Wanting to show off his brother's gorgeous body, Dean commands “Turn around, Sammy.”

Getting up without hesitation Sam alters his position, his back now against his big brother’s front.

Sam lines up Dean's huge cock with his entrance and returns to sit on his brother's lap, who propels himself inside, gripping tight on Sam’s hips and making him bounce painfully.

His little brother is shaking on his lap, probably because of the vigorous fuck he's receiving. Then Dean slides one hand around Sam’s waist to start stroking his cock, which is hard against his stomach.

The look he finds on Ketch's face is one of lust. It's clear that he wants to fuck his little brother.

Dean doesn’t blame him for wanting it. Sam is in top form: the body lightly tanned, legs long and shapely, a slender waist, six pack abs, broad shoulders and a cock proudly erect coming out of a well-trimmed crotch. The precise definition of sin.

As Dean’s big erection penetrates deeper with every pound of Sam’s hips, Ketch licks his lips. And Dean doesn’t miss a detail of his reactions. The man seems to be making a tremendous effort to stop his orgasm. Yet no sound comes out of his mouth.

He has every intention of winning, but it doesn’t stop that his impulses got more aggressive, making his little brother screams painfully.

And there will be other challenges, he’s sure of it. And his purpose is to beat every one of them.

When suddenly his cock releases completely from the sweet cave that is Sam's ass, it's the perfect time to change position again.

A simple grip of his hand on Sam's waist is enough to indicate what he wants. They work together and without loss of time Dean helps his brother to climb on the table, laying him on his side – in a fetal position – so the round ass faces Ketch.

The hunter tears his way inside his little brother’s body again, but he slows down a bit, not wanting to cum yet. Ketch has to come before him.

“I love it when I can feel he squeezes his ass around me, dude.”

Dean realizes that Ketch is breathing heavily now, but the man's hand keeps the same slow pace on his dick.

“Oh, God,” Sam moans loud, and Dean knows his little brother is close.

“That's it baby, take my big cock like a true champ.”

“Dean, I'm gonna...” The next impulse of Dean is hard, effectively cutting off the rest of the words.

Seconds after it, his little brother lets out a whimper and his cum drops on the table at the same time his asshole clamps Dean’s cock tight. However, he doesn’t give time for his brother to ride out his orgasm and continues to force Sam along his length.

It looks like it was all Ketch needed. He comes then, his spunk wetting the floor.

Promptly, Dean relaxes the tight control he had on his emotions, and it doesn’t take long for him to sense the closeness of his orgasm.

Staring into Ketch’s eyes Dean picks up the speed and go even faster.

Dean feels his little brother’s asshole contract around his shaft again and six hard thrusts later he groans – practically roars – finally shooting inside of Sam.

His handsome brother has his eyes closed while he keeps milking Dean. The hunter notices several shots dripping out of his cock and some of it leaks out Sam’s hole, adding more mess to the table.

After a few moments, Dean pulls his dick out and practically collapses into the nearest chair, sitting there panting.

Dean won this wager, but he’s already looking forward at the next one.

“Next time, I’ll watch you fuck him,” Dean says, and he sees a small smile forming at the corner of Ketch's lips.


End file.
